Lucy in the Swiss Alps
Previous episode: Lucy Gets a Paris Gown Next episode: Lucy Gets Homesick in Italy http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LederhosenMertzes.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AlpClimbing.jpg Plot Fred mixes up the names of the Swiss towns, so he sends the band to Locarno instead of Lucerne. Lucy suggests that they all go mountain climbing, as a way to stop Ricky from stressing over the situation. The foursome eats a picnic lunch on top of a mountain, but an avalanche leaves them stranded in a small cabin. They all think they're going to die soon and confess past secrets to clear their conscious, but the sound of an oom pah band is soon heard through the snow. The Swiss musicians have saved them and Ricky is so thankful he hires them in case his band doesn't arrive in time for the show. Trivia *This is the only time on the trip we get to hear Fred use the German he's learned. But it's nothing spectacular. He merely counts to two. *During confession time, Fred says that he charged the Ricardos $10 more each month than the rest of the tenants. Ethel confesses that she always gave the Ricardos back the extra $10. *Ethel confesses that she was really 19 when they married. Fred says that he knows she was really 24. Ethel doesn't dispute being 24, so it's not clear whether Fred was joking or telling the truth. *Ethel sat on Fred's glasses while they were in Paris, so that's why Fred misread "Locarno" for "Lucerne." *This is one of the few episodes where Fred actually shows kindness towards his wife (Hugging her when she is scared from the avalanche). Quotes *Lucy: Imagine having an ALP right outside your window. Ethel: Oh, Lucy, it's all so beautiful it leaves me absolutely speechless. Fred: Yeah, why'd you have to louse it up, Lucy? That's the first time she's stopping talkin' since we've been married! *Ethel: Haven't you any appreciation for beauty? Fred: What are you doin', Ethel? Fishin' for insults? *Lucy: All the times Ricky's been mad at me, he never once struck me. Fred: Well, you're bigger than I am! Lucy: Oh, Fred, don't let that Latin temperament scare you. Ricky's bark is worse than his bite. Fred: Don't tell me he bites, too! *Lucy: You can't fire Fred right here in the middle of the Swiss Alps! Ricky: Oh, I can't, huh? Lucy: What are you gonna do? Get a St. Bernard to manage the band? Ricky: He could do better than Fred! *Lucy: (about the Mertzes' lederhosen costumes) Those are not mountain-climbing outfits. You look like you came out of a Swiss clock! *Ethel: Were you afraid you'd lose me? Fred: I'll say. That mountaing-climbing outfit you're wearing is rented! *Ethel: This high altitude sure gives me an appetite. Fred: What's your excuse at sea level? *Fred: (to Ethel) With that lunch you packed away, I doubt if there's enough mountain-climbing rope to go around you! *Fred: I wonder if we can get this old stove started? Ethel: Oh, big shot! Now that he isn't the landlord, he's gonna turn up the heat! *Fred: How'd they get out in Seven Brides for Seven Brothers? Lucy: They waited for the spring thaw. Ricky: Oh, great! Fred: Well, I wouldn't mind that if we had five more brides! *Ricky: MY fault stranded?! Lucy: Yes! If you hadn't left Cuba and come to America, we wouldn't have gotten married and we wouldn't be in Switzerland in the first place! * Fred: (responding to Ethel's apology) I'm sorry you're so fat you broke my glasses. Ricky: (to Lucy) Well, you might not have much time to live, but you're sure goin' out true to form! *Lucy: (trying to hide her sandwich) It's that mouse- he brought his own cheese! Ethel: Well, I want some of it! Fred: So do I! Ricky: That's a pretty smart mouse. He brought his own mustard, too! *Lucy: I'm too young to go! Ethel: So am I! (Fred gives bemused smirk) * Fred: I got a confession to make, Ricardo. I've been chargin' you $10 rent per month more than anybody else in the building! Ethel: I've got another confession to make. Fred: What is it, honeybunch? Ethel: EVERY month I gave 'em back the $10! Fred: Boy if I didn't thank that we're gonna die I'd let you have it! *Lucy: Ricky, don't you have a confession to make? Ricky: Not me. I'm no fool. We might be saved! *Lucy: I hear music, some strange, far-off music. Uh-oh! Maybe we're closer to eternity than we think! Ethel: I hear it, too. Ricky: So do I. Lucy: Good! At least we're all going to the same place! Fred; I don't hear anything. Ethel: That figures! ﻿ Category:Episodes